Mine
by Sayurixo
Summary: One Shot. PWP. Inu/Kag. They were at their wits end with each other. They argue every night and are on the verge of leaving each other until one night she says the something and triggers his need to prove her wrong.


**Mine**

**Summary- **They were at their wits end with each other. They argue every night and are on the verge of leaving each other until one night she says the something and triggers his need to prove her wrong.

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Inuyasha… A girl can dream though!

* * *

She has had it. She was so over it, over everything. She didn't need to deal with him and his bullshit. She was tired of the constant fights, the tension in the air when they were in the same room. She didn't have to deal with this; she didn't deserve any of this.

No sir, Kagome Higurashi was done.

"Fuck you, Inuyasha. All you do if give me shit for everything I do. I'm tired of it!" She exclaimed as she slammed the bedroom door closed and whirled around to give her husband a piece of her mind.

"What the fuck went up your ass, bitch?!" He exclaimed, "Maybe if you didn't keep fucking up I wouldn't point that shit out!"

"Oh, so now it's MY fault our marriage keeps failing? Who was the one trying to make it work, hmm? Who's the one who wouldn't even give me ANY recognition for the nice things I try to do for you. Fuck, Inuyasha, maybe if you weren't such an inconsiderate asshole we'd all be happy!"

"Bitch! Who's the one fucking around with Kouga?! You think I wouldn't notice you going out, you didn't think I'd find out who you're with whenever you go out without Sango?!" Inuyasha roared. He was not in the mood to argue with his wife. He already had a hard day at work, and to come home to a bitchy wife is not what he wanted.

"You ignorant little prick, he's just a friend from work!" Kagome exclaimed. "But maybe I should fuck him, because Kami knows you would rather—"

In a split second she was slammed against the wall. Releasing a cry of pain and shock, Kagome's wide eyes looked up.

"You bitch," Inuyasha said as his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Is that how you fucking feel? That you should go and fuck another man? Do you forget that we're married?"

Kagome chuckled bitterly. "What? I get lonely too, and Kami knows it's been way too long since a man has touched me." She spat out. "I think you're the one who forgot that we're married."

They stared each other down for what seemed like eternity, until Inuyasha faltered. His eyes traveled down from her eyes and onto her lips. How long has it been since they kissed? Better yet, how long has it been since they had any form of intimacy? Far too long…

Kagome noticed his gaze drop, and confusion settled in her mind. "What? Do I have something in my teeth?" She snapped, pushing him away from her. "Fuck off, Inuyasha." She added as she made her way to exit the bedroom.

She never got to turn the door knob.

Grabbing her arm and spinning her towards him, Inuyasha pushed her up against the door and aggressively captured her lips with his, erupting a squeak of surprise from Kagome.

She tried to push him off her, but instead he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. She was pissed. How dare he think he can treat her this way and expect her to willingly give into him. Well, she wouldn't. Kagome would not give into him, not matter how hard it was. However, her treacherous body would not have it.

His lips left hers as he began trailing kisses along her jaw line and down her neck. Grinding against her womanhood, he grunted as the scent of her arousal hit him. He was thankful that she wore a dress that night.

Picking her up, he captured her lips once more as he carried her to the bed. Using this to her advantage, Kagome quickly rolled off the bed and looked at Inuyasha.

"If you think that you're getting some from me tonight, you are fucked in the brain." She said, struggling to regain her composure. Inuyasha merely stalked towards her, a predatory gleam in his eyes.

"Maybe I am fucked in the brain," He began, cornering her. "But I do know that you want this as much as I do." Inuyasha added, circling an arm around her waist as he brought her closer. "Don't resist me, Kagome." He breathed into her ear, sending shivers throughout her body.

Kagome was failing and she knew it. Looking into his eyes, she became thrilled at the extreme desire she saw in his beautiful golden gaze. Inuyasha ground into her again, causing her to throw her head back slightly and release a choked moan. As much as she hated to admit, she yearned for his touch.

Tracing his hand up her inner thigh, he leaned her against the wall and began nibbling and sucking on her neck. Stopping at her womanhood, he smirked as he felt her arousal seep through her lace underwear. With his talented hands he began rubbing her.

She gasped and gripped his shoulders as he teased her. He hasn't touched her like this in months. Seems like she forgot how good he was at this.

"Kagome," She heard him say. "If you want me to stop now, you can say so."

This asshole, Kagome thought. She knew he was teasing her. Opening her mouth to insult him, she suddenly moaned as she felt his finger slip into her.

"Tell me," He purred, pumping his finger steadily in and out of her. "Do you want me to stop?"

She bit her lips as she fought the need to answer him. This asshole was having fun doing this to her. Looking up, her eyes narrowed as she tried her best to keep a straight face.

Inuyasha wanted to laugh. She was still fighting it. He wanted to make her beg for him, to give in and just let themselves get lost in the throes of passion. He looked at the desire in her eyes, and watched as she failed to be angry. Sensing that she was about to say something he inserted another finger and quickened his pace. Gods, she was so wet. It was agonizing to stand there and tease her like this, but he knew it would be worth it.

Kagome moaned as she felt the other finger join. Shutting her eyes she buried her face in her husband's neck. "Fuck," she breathed.

"What was that?" She was close, oh so very close. Inuyasha's response was a louder moan as he began rubbing her hardened nub with his thumb. "You want me to stop?"

Circling her arms around his neck, Kagome began subconsciously moving her hips in rhythm with his fingers as she bit his neck to stifle her moans. Inuyasha groaned at her actions as her member became painfully hard. Placing a hand on the wall to support them, he slowed his actions.

"Do you want me to stop or not?" He asked again, making Kagome whimper. "Just say the word and I'll do so."

"N-no." She whispered.

"What was that? I can't quite hear you."

Getting fed up with his teasing, Kagome leaned back against the wall and glared at him, hunger and lust evident in her brown eyes.

"Fuck you, Inuyasha." She said as she grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down for a searing kiss. Growling, Inuyasha removed his hands from her nether region. Turning her around, he pushed her against the wall and pulled her by her hair as he began lifting her dress up.

"Gladly, my love." He said huskily, quickly pulling her underwear down. Quickly unbuttoning his pants he pushed them down and brought his penis out through the opening in his boxers. Rubbing his hardened manhood against her slick folds, he inwardly groaned at the warmth and wetness he felt.

With one swift push he entered her and started a rough pace. Using a hand against the wall to support them, he placed his other hand between her legs and began rubbing her swollen nub once more.

Kagome was in a whole other world now. She loved it. She loved how he took her against the wall. Meeting each of his thrusts with her own she bit her lips to keep herself from moaning. However, a moan escaped her lips when the hand rubbing her left to pull her head back.

"How does it feel, Kagome? He breathed. Kagome hissed in pleasure as she looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. She said nothing, causing him to slow down. Whimpering at his sudden action, she pushed her ass against his crotch and inwardly smirked at his reaction.

"Inuyasha," She began. "I think you should shut up and fuck my brains out before I began fucking yours." She purred.

"Feisty, aren't me?" He said as he gripped her hips. "Your wish is my command, then." He buried his member deep in her core and covered her mouth with his hands to muffle her scream. Slowly removing his penis, he repeated his actions a few more times until Kagome was literally shaking.

Her knees gave in and she braced the wall for support. "I-Inu… I can't—" She whimpered. Inuyasha nodded as he backed away and lifted her bridal style.

"Don't think I'm done with you yet, Kagome." He breathed as he sat her down on the bed. Lifting the dress up and above her head he tossed the garment across the room and did the same with her underwear. Pushing her back so she laid down, he captured her lips.

It was ecstasy—pure ecstasy. Arching her back as she felt his mouth cover her breast her breathing labored. It felt so good… too good.

"Inu…" She sighed as she felt his kisses travel lower and lower until he stopped at her wet entrance. Her face heated up and she moved to sit up but he swiftly pushed her back down.

"You'd think you'd stop being shy by now." He said with a slight smirk, causing Kagome to blush even harder as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh shut—"She was abruptly cut off by a loud moan as she felt his tongue swipe against her core. Throwing her head back she arched her back off the bed as she gave into his talented tongue.

His tongue swirled and his fingers moved together in a sinfully pleasurable rhythm as Inuyasha relished in his wife's reactions. All thoughts about their "current" argument flew out of the door the moment he pinned her against the wall. Gods, he wanted her so bad. But being the gentleman he was, he wanted to make sure she was satisfied a billion times before he even had thoughts of satisfying himself.

"Inu—please." Kagome whimpered as she felt his fingers quicken the pace.

"Please what?" Her husband asked, as he slowly climbed on top of her, his fingers not faltering one bit.

"S-stop teasing me." She managed to say in between moans.

"I'm not teasing you—"

"God damn it Inuyasha, fuck me!" She quickly cut him off with a yell. She needed him. She needed him now. Inuyasha merely chuckled as he removed his fingers, noticing how she whimpered at the sudden stop of pleasure. Placing himself at her entrance, he entered her in one thrust, burying all of himself deep within him. His action elicited a loud, incredibly sexy moan and he thought he could come right then and there.

Hooking her legs around his waist as he began a decent pace, her fingers found themselves tangled in his long silver mane.

"Inuyasha," She breathed as her fingers moved to his back. "H-Harder." She whispered, and instantly he complied. Her moans continued as she raked her fingernails across his back, further turning him on.

"Kagome," Inuyasha growled low as he lifted himself up on his hands and began thrusting harder and faster. Red began seeping into his golden gaze and he growled again. "Do you like that?"

Her answer was another moan, and even though Inuyasha knew she was enjoying it, he decided to press on for an actual worded answer. "Tell. Me." He said with two hard and deep thrusts, causing Kagome to scream in pleasure as he hit something within her.

"Yes! Yes oh God, yes." She cried out, and Inuyasha smirked as he resumed his quickened pace.

After a few moments of him being on top, Inuyasha growled and got off of her. Kagome was surprised by the sudden movement and opened her mouth to question him, but was stopped once he pulled her up and positioned her on all fours. Realization dawned on Kagome and she almost rolled her eyes. She should've seen this coming. Of course Inuyasha would never just get up and leave her.

"Mine." Inuyasha breathed in her ear as he leaned over her back, his manhood just teasing her entrance. "You are mine, no one else's, bitch." He added, slowly inserting himself into her. Kagome's bottom lip quivered as she heard his words. Biting her lip she moved back, forcing him to insert more of himself into her.

"Prove it." She said huskily, looking at him over her shoulder. Inuyasha groaned and slammed his manhood into her, making her scream.

"You asked for it." He said as he gripped both of her hips and began a hard and fast pace. Kagome screamed once more as her upper body gave out and she buried her face in the sheets. The movement made him go deeper, and she swore she was about to see stars.

"I-Inu" She cried out, clawing at the sheets.

"Tell me you love me." Inuyasha grounded out in between thrusts. He was so close, he could see red already. Her screams were her answer, and Inuyasha snorted as he deepened his thrusts yet again. "What, Kagome?"

"I-I… I love you—Oh God!" Kagome screamed as her muscles clamped down around him and her release came down hard. Inuyasha grunted and pulled her head back by her hair, exposing her neck and he bit down hard, his pace transitioning to a few hard strokes as he released his seed into her.

Some may think that the bite would've hurt, but not Kagome. She moaned and trembled as he continued to move even after their release. Feeling him exit her, she turned to look at him and complied as he laid down and pulled her arm as a signal for her to join him.

Inuyasha looked at her neck and sighed as he began licking the wound. He drew blood again. Guilt flowed through him as he began licking the bite mark until he noticed that it began healing. Kagome giggled and caressed his cheek as she looked in his eyes.

"It's fine, Inuyasha. It didn't hurt at all." She said, and with a blush she added, "It felt… good."

Inuyasha merely smirked as he held her in his arms. "Well… Angry make-up sex solves everything, ne?"

Kagome laughed and playfully swatted his chest. "Oh shush!" She said. "I'm sleepy…" She yawned as she threw her leg over his waist and hugged him closer to her. Inuyasha smiled softly and kissed her forehead as he reached over her head to turn off the lamp.

They were about to drift off into sleep when Inuyasha spoke again.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too."

* * *

** FIN.**

** A/N: This is my first lemon that I've finished writing as well as the first story I will post online. I think I did okay, I'm pretty proud of myself! Ha ha.. well thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this at least a little bit! Ja ne! 3 **


End file.
